Peter Pan's shadow
' Peter Pan's shadow' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is voiced by Marilyn Manson. Biography Background When Malcolm and his son, Rumplestiltskin, arrive in Neverland, Malcolm's shadow comes to life and confronts Malcolm. Malcolm then abandons Rumplestiltskin and has the shadow take Rumplestiltskin back to the Enchanted Forest as Malcolm transforms back into a teenager. Now a teenager, Malcolm calls himself Peter Pan. The shadow takes Pan to Skull Rock, where there is a giant hourglass. The shadow reveals that once the sand runs out in the hourglass, Pan's immortality will run out and he will die since he is breaking the rules. Pan becomed determined to find a way to stay immortal. When Baelfire stays at the Darling household, Wendy and her two brothers John and Michael reveal that the shadow comes to their bedroom window at night. One night, Wendy goes with the shadow to Neverland, and she returns the next morning. Upset, Wendy tells Baelfire that the shadow plans on taking away one of her younger brothers. Season 2 It is revealed that instead of taking one of Wendy's brothers, the shadow takes Baelfire to Neverland instead. However, Baelfire manages to escape the shadow's grasp and falls into the ocean. The shadow searches for him for a short while, then flies back to the island. Season 3 When Tamara and Greg arrive at Neverland with Henry, they are confronted by the Lost Boys, who are revealed to be the 'Home Office' that Greg and Tamara were working for. Confused and cheated, Greg and Tamara refuse to give them Henry. This results in the shadow arriving and attacking them, ripping out Greg's shadow and killing him. Tamara is shot in the back by one of the Lost Boys. Baelfire, now an adult, manages to use Robin Hood's son, Roland, to summon the shadow which takes Baelfire back to Neverland so he can save Emma and Henry. The shadow eventually takes on the form of Belle in order to manipulate Rumplestiltskin, who is in Neverland. The vision of Belle tries to convince Rumplestiltskin to give up his quest to save Henry and return to Storybrooke. However, Regina arrives and chokes "Belle" until the shadow's true form is revealed. The shadow flees, and Rumplestiltskin realises that he has been played by one of Pan's mind games. When Emma, Baelfire and Captain Hook go to Dark Hollow to trap the shadow, they are attacked by the shadow, along with two other shadows. Baelfire and Hook are nearly killed, until Emma lights the candle inside a hollowed coconut. Attracted by the flame, the shadow gets sucked into the coconut shell and becomes trapped. They use the shadow to get Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger, to fly back to Storybrooke. In Storybrooke, while Pan is possessing Henry's body, he releases the shadow which kills the Blue Fairy the next morning. When the shadow finds out that the Black Fairy's wand can reverse Peter Pan and Henry to their original bodies, the shadow flies to the church where the fairies reside. When the shadow starts attacking the church, Tinker Bell manages to trap the shadow back inside the coconut shell, before throwing the coconut shell into a fire, killing the shadow. Family/Relationships *'Peter Pan' (body) Status: Deceased Trivia *The shadow is based on Peter Pan's shadow from the story Peter Pan. *While talking to Pan, Rumplestiltskin implies that the shadow is in the Underworld with Pan. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right" (flashback) |-|Season 3= *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02:' "Lost Girl" *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04:' "Nasty Habits" *'S3, E06:' "Ariel" *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09:' "Save Henry" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" Category:Characters Category:Shadows Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Peter Pan